Not Just Milk's Favorite Cookie
by WWBMForever
Summary: Frank, Bruce and Diana's son, is nervous about his first date with Whisper, J'onn and Zatanna's daughter. Both are characters from my story Winter Storm . Will he get over his nervousness? Will they become a couple? Maybe with some Oreos....


Frank smirked as he looked himself over in the mirror. He bit his inner cheek. He had never been nervous before. He was always confident, comfortable in who he was. He started to wonder if what he was wearing was too much. He'd opted for a white button-up shirt and khakis. He loosened his tie to try and appear more casual. He didn't want to push Whisper away on their first date.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought about Whisper. Her golden curls again her gorgeous olive complexion—he shivered just thinking about it. He sighed in deep satisfaction and pleasure while thinking about her.

He walked down the main staircase of the Manor, making his way towards the kitchen. Brendon handed him a basket. A picnic in the park would be casual, but intimate. He opened the cabinet under the sink, grabbing Whisper's favorite dessert. He intended to make this afternoon perfect just like her.

He felt like the car ride to the park couldn't go by fast enough. Whenever he thought about her, he found himself longing to be near her. He got out of the care after a ten minute drive.

Whisper was sitting under a tree, waiting for him. Frank couldn't help but smile as her eyes met his. Her eyes were such an intense green that he found himself continuously getting lost in them. He sat the basket on the ground beside her. She tilted her head, looking up at him with an almost cat-like curiosity. Frank smiled down at her. She was wearing a lavender dress that flowed around her. Frank could see all of her cleavage from his height as he towered about her, but he wasn't concerned with that. Whisper was a beautiful girl. She could sport any look she wanted. Her beauty was a fact that couldn't be disputed. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but Whisper was just so bright. Frank knew better than anyone that her open and loving personality made her beautiful.

Whisper reached up, taking Frank's hand in hers. It sent such amazing sensations throughout his body. Every time she touched him, it was like the first time all over again. Her touch was so electrifying

"This is the first time we've gotten to be along together," Whisper's voice quivered as she spoke.

Frank smiled, sitting next to her, "I've wanted to be alone with you for so long."

Whisper's smile widened. She fidgeted, closing her eyes. It was her tell. Frank knew she was nervous, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was as well.

Whisper looked away to avoid his piercing gaze, "So, what did you bring in the basket? I mean what did Brendon make for us?"

Frank laughed a good, long, hardy laugh. Whisper could see right through all his attempts to impress her. He smirked sheepishly, "Brendon packed some of his homemade pasta."

Whisper smiled, pulling out the container of her favorite pasta. Frank smirked when she realized that there was only one fork. She couldn't help but smiled as he brought the fork to her mouth. Frank smiled, showing off his cute dimples as she returned the favor.

"Frank, stop," she drew her brow in worry and confusion which caused Frank to instantly grasp her hand in love and concern, "I have to know what we are. You saved my life two years ago, and I am eternally grateful. Frank, you are my best friend, but lately I've been having these feelings for you."

Frank shifted nervously as she spoke. He'd felt that way since the day he first saw her. A group of soldiers hovered over her, burning her flesh. Tears were in her beautiful green eyes, her mouth open as she screamed in pain and agony. He'd nearly killed the men who'd hurt her. He remembered her weak smile, but he didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. He didn't understand how, but through all of her pain and suffering, Whisper always smiled for him. She had a special smile just for him. Her face lit up with such excitement like a child on Christmas morning. He loved her. He loved to see her smile, and there was only one thing that he hated: seeing her in pain.

"I don't know what we are, Whisper."

She nodded, straying away from the conversation. She reached into the basket and smirked as she pulled out her favorite food in the whole world: Double-stuffed Oreos. It was something she'd inherited from her father. J'onn loved his Oreos, and so did she. Whisper smiled, twisting the cookie in order to get to the cream filling.

Frank squirmed uncomfortably as a child would sitting in church. Did she have any idea what she did to him? He watched as she slowly, seductively ran her tongue over the cookie, licking the cream filling away. He could no longer contain himself. Frank lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. He smirked as he hovered over her, his lips merely inches from hers.

Their lips crashed together in passion and lust that had been pent up for years. Whisper moved her lips against his. Frank could tell that this was her first kiss. He took his time, guiding her through the kiss—every touch and movement of his tongue for her pleasure. He smirked as she moaned into the kiss, his tongue gently caressing hers. She tasted sweeter than he could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams. She tasted like chocolate, and he had a sweet tooth.

When he pulled away, Whisper was gasping for air, still in shock from what had just happened. She wasn't expecting Frank to do that, but she liked it. She arched her neck so that she could get close to his ear. She smirked, kissing the sensitive flesh of his neck and then moving to nibble at his ear, "I think I have a new favorite dessert."

Frank giggled childishly, "I think you taste like Oreos, and you know it's not just milk's favorite cookie."


End file.
